1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dual sliding windows and panels, including such sashes for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considerable time, effort and expense have been devoted to improving sliding sash structures for better security. In dual sliding window structures heretofore known, an undesireable characteristic is the facility with which such structures permit the sashes to be manipulated and opened, e.g., via an instrument thrust between abutting stiles of sashes that are mounted in the same track of a frame. Such manipulation is also made possible in a minimum of time due to the ready determination of the latch arrangement and the direction from which to attempt to trip the latch so the sashes can be moved apart. The determinations of where to insert the tool and how to operate the latch can be made from both sides of the window structure in instances where both sides are viewable, e.g., where the structure is mounted in the rear panel of a truck cab and the parts can be viewed through the windshield and door windows as well as through the rear of the cab.